


A-Okay

by orphan_account



Series: The Non-Chronological Chronicles of Pip & Theo [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has gone too far, and Theo's going to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Okay

**Author's Note:**

> First one in the series so far. 
> 
> ;)))))))

The short, middle-aged professor paced back and forth across the linoleum of the studio floor, her heels clacking against it. She was explaining the details of their next assignment, but as soon as Theo heard it was a portrait, she stopped listening to text Philip.

**Badass Burr >> Pip the Poet**  
Weird question, but can I paint u?

**Badass Burr >> Pip the Poet**  
It's for class, I swear.

**Pip the Poet >> Badass Burr**  
Yeah, sure!

**Pip the Poet >> Badass Burr**  
When I should I come over?

**Badass Burr >> Pip The Poet**   
7 okay?

**Pip the Poet >> Badass Burr**   
Ye

**Pip the Poet >> Badass Burr**  
See you there!

Theo shoved her phone back in her bag and then began planning out what she wanted him to do.

**

When she heard the knock on her apartment door, Theo opened it as quickly as possible.

"Hey," he said, looking awkward in her doorframe. "The lady at the end of the hall thinks I'm homeless and I don't know what to do."

She looked him up and down. He was wearing black drop-crotch pants and a slightly torn light gray short sleeved t-shirt. It was a fairly standard look for him, but then again, he always looked at least slightly disheveled.

"Can't imagine why," she told him. "Now come inside before she calls the cops."

Once he was standing in the middle of her apartment, he turned back to her. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well, I want to take advantage of my fire escape, would you be adverse to posing out there?"

"Uh, no?"

"Fantastic."

**

Philip was a great model.

He had no trouble sitting still for quite some time, limbs draped carefully over a chair and the fire escape rail, or with letting Theo move and adjust him to her heart's content.

He was also fun to paint. Theo took great pleasure in dotting the freckles all over his face and arms. She started to wonder where else he had freckles, but quickly dismissed the thoughts. Don't, she chided herself. He's one of your best friends.

When she finally finished, she looked up at him and pushed the tendrils of hair that had escaped her bun out of her eyes.

"I'm done," she told him. "Wanna see?"

"Hell yes," he replied, standing slowly and stretching his arms before making his way to the other side of the canvas, sucking in a sharp breath when he saw it. "Shit. This is-this is so good. I'm really, really impressed. Jesus, this is amazing."

"You really think so?" she asked, bashful and blushing.

"Hell fucking yeah! Everyone wishes they were this good, but you're one of the rare few that actually are."

He was looking directly into her eyes, and his steady gaze made her blush even more. "For what it's worth-I-your poetry-Philip, the stuff you sent me to proofread? Some of it honestly made me cry. It's so beautiful."

They were close now, practically touching, his graceful neck angled down to look her in the eye. There were several tense moments of silence before he spoke.

"I have to go," he said. "This was a lot of fun. Tell me if you ever need me again, okay?"

She nodded wordlessly, and he kept talking.

"You're going to get an A plus, I can just tell. Text me after your class next week. Text me before then, too. But I want to know how it goes."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, the feeling of his lips lingering on her skin for long after he was gone.

**

When Theo entered the studio, she was feeling good, confident, even, but that didn't last for long. Once class started, the professor began pacing again (a favorite habit of hers).

"One by one," she said. "It's a small class, so we'll have time. I want you all to present your portrait, tell us who the subject is, and how you love them."

That's when Theo began to panic. If she thought about it, she vaguely recalled hearing something about love when she was texting Philip. She could talk about how they'd been friends forever, but another part of her wanted her to just confront her feelings.

No, she thought. I'm not going to make a fool of myself, talking about unrequited love in front of the entire class.

When it was her turn, she presented her painting, talking about them going to preschool together, being friends all the way through middle school, until he moved to DC, and how happy she had been when she found him again at college. She even through in a half-hearted quip about how she had taken advantage of the situation to paint him, something she had wanted to do for a while. She had no idea if it had gone over well. It was like she was underwater. All she could think about was him.

**Badass Burr >> Pip the Poet **  
Hey, want to come over tonight? I'll make you dinner.

**Badass Burr >> Pip the Poet **  
I'm not painting you again, I swear.

**Pip the Poet >> Badass Burr **  
Yeah, sounds great! I'll bring some wine.

**Badass Burr >> Pip the Poet **  
Awesome!

**

When the knock came, Theo was so on edge it nearly made her scream. She sprang straight up, wiping her hands down the front of her shirt. The sheer material of her red crop top felt nice on her hands, grounding her.

All that went right out the window when she opened the door, however.

There stood Philip, wearing a suit that clung to him in all the right places, holding a bottle of wine, looking anxious.

"Hi," he said, speaking faster than normal. "Sorry if I'm overdressed, I didn't want the lady down the hall to think I was homeless again, offer me money, and then attempt to call a shelter, and, well, I saw this in my closet, and you always look so nice-"

"Philip, I spend a majority of my time in sweatpants. Now please, come in."

"I meant what I said, by the way," he told her as he followed her to the kitchen, setting the wine on the counter. "You always look beautiful."

She turned to him, putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, I wanted to save this until after dinner, maybe once we had some wine in us, but you're wearing that, and you just said that, so here goes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make it weird-"

"Pip, you didn't make it weird, but I'm probably about to." She inhaled deeply through her nose. "Okay. Well, turns out that I wasn't paying attention in class, and the assignment was to paint a portrait of someone we love. And when I had to present to the class, I told them it was platonic, but my first instinct was the truth."

"The truth?" he asked, very visibly confused, and she nodded.

"I love you, Philip Hamilton. I'm in love with you. And I don't care if it's not reciprocated, but I just wanted you to know."

He grinned, that thousand-watt smile that made her heart stop and her ovaries explode, and then stepped a little closer.

"Huh," he replied. "Huh. Looks like we had the same idea. Because when we were sitting out on the fire escape, I realized my crush on you was a lot more. And - and I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to ruin anything between us. I still don't, so if you don't want to do anything, that's a-okay, but I love you, Theodosia Burr. I am in love with you, Theodosia Burr. And I think I have been since we were eight."

She smiled at him, one wider and more genuine than any other she had ever smiled before; then crossed her kitchen in two steps, grabbed him by the lapels of his suit, and pressed her lips against his firmly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her even closer to him, angling his head so he could kiss her deeper.

Theo broke away for a few seconds to turn off the stove, and he chuckled.

"What?" she asked, pecking him on the lips. "Don't want to start a fire. Then I couldn't do this." She kissed him again, even harder than before, more hungry, and led him to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments bring me great joy. 
> 
> Should I write a resurrection fic? Prolly be Lams.


End file.
